


Honey

by ezralia_writes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezralia_writes/pseuds/ezralia_writes
Summary: “They’re so dumb.”“Ah, to be in love.”“Shut up, Minhyuk. You are in love.”
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I write a “drabble” and an idea in one day. This was literally based off of a confusion conversation I had with my mom that you’ll find below.

As a mother, you’d think you’d be adept at multi-tasking just like the woman who gave birth to you. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case — if the looks of the kitchen area surrounding you were anything to go by. Dirty pots and pans littered the once spotless counters, the floor was coated in flour that your dog was currently licking up, and your wailing baby girl at the table was covered in her lunch were all not a good sign.

You’d count this one as an L.

But, the finished products were either sitting in the oven or cooling out on the spare table. So, one thing at a time. Cooing softly to Hanna, you picked her up out of the high-chair, not minding the mess she was covered in seeping through your t-shirt. You’d just have to steal one of Shownu’s. Again.

Speaking of your affable husband, he still wasn’t home from work yet. Perhaps that was for the best. Humming some mixture of whatever melodies came to your mind, you stalked up to the bathroom with Hanna, whistling for Kyunnie to follow.

Changkyun had not been amused at the name you and Shownu had picked for your first child — aka the boisterous white terrier at your heels. Turning on the hot bathwater, you gently unclothed Hanna who babbled to you exactly how she felt about all of this. You could empathize with her displeasure. 

Placing her in the bathwater, your daughter squealed in delight at the amount of bubbles threatening to swallow her. To heck with it, you also plopped the floured fur mess of Kyunnie right next to her. She giggled as he littered her face with doggy kisses, much like her doting uncle.

With a soft smile on your face, you got to work. Gently wiping away any residue from the sticky lunch she’d decided to wear rather than eat, Hanna’s soft baby hairs still had yet to fully cover her head. You lovingly kissed the various bald patches.

A miracle, that’s what she was. With both you and your husband’s demanding work lives plus unexpected infertility issues, five years of marriage had passed in the blink of an eye. Those years hadn’t been anything less than exciting, precious, and very hectic, but it wasn’t a forgotten fact that you’d both wanted to start a family of your own. 

And less than a year ago, you and Shownu had fully completed the adoption papers for the little girl that had been selfishly abandoned by those who’d given birth to her. Honestly, you couldn’t fathom the thought of not keeping something so precious forged between you and your husband, but that was neither here nor there. Hanna was _yours_. You had both signed the documents, both went through the grueling clearances, and both had waited — ready without a doubt to give Son Hanna all the love in the world. _You_ were her parents.

You spent time playing with her in the water until the bubbles went down and the water turned cold as your fingers looked like your aunt’s famous canned prunes. You were thankful that you took maternity leave to spend as much time as possible with Hanna. Giggles filled the air as you dried her and Kyunnie, and that was how Shownu found his favorite girls. 

“Dada!” Hanna flailed in delight at the sight of her beloved father. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t jealous that those were her first words.

“Hanna, my little flower!” 

It warmed your heart to watch him effortlessly pick her up, smothering her in kisses as she babbled happily to him. He looked at her with an air of seriousness, intent on listening to her every sound until his eyes crinkled into beautiful moon shapes to look at you.

You may have been soaked head to toe, hair a frazzled mess, face bare and oily, but Shownu still looked at you like you were the prettiest woman in the world. You probably weren’t smelling the greatest either after exerting effort in both the kitchen and the bathroom.

“Oh!” You exclaimed, dropping the towel in a panic. Before Shownu could utter a word, you moved right past him (without even a ‘hello’ or kiss), rushing back down to the kitchen. You sighed in relief at the timer reading 00:10. Perhaps this was a win for you after all.

“You okay, babe?” Shownu called as you took out the steaming casserole to cool on the rack. He had quickly cleaned up the rest of the bathroom after you’d fled, drying Hanna and Kyunnie too. He’d win dad of the year award every time.

“Yeah, thanks! Nothing burned!”

“Got a bath early, huh?” He indicated to the wet mess you currently were, now bustling on to washing the dishes. 

“ _Somebody_ forgot where her mouth is and instead substituted her nice clothes Uncle Kihyun got her.”

Shownu’s precious laugh filled both your heart and house before he was gently shoving you aside, plunging his own hands into the soapy waters. “Go,” he urged. “and get ready, reservations are at six.”

“But you worked all day. I can —”

He shut you up with a kiss to steal your breath away. Then, with a knowing grin, your husband was once again pushing you back towards the bathroom. “And you worked hard all day too and deserve a breather. I’ll take care of everything, I have my ways.”

A half-hour later, you emerged from a steamy bath with a cute set of dry clothes, hair finally presentable, and a full face of light makeup. Multiple male voices sounded from downstairs and you curiously peeked your head around the corner.

Your brother stood with Hanna gripping his hands, swaying back and forth to some tune with his low voice you were sure he was in the midst of composing. Minhyuk was cleaning the counters, stealthily taking bites from the appetizer-like meal you had prepared. Kihyun had taken over washing the dishes, standing next to your husband who was chatting amicably with his friends as he dried and put the dishes away. You entered the room with an uncontrollable smile so big your face hurt. 

Hanna spotted you immediately, almost tripping to get to you from how quickly she turned. Changkyun let out a sound of worry but calmed, watching your motherly instincts kick in to pick her up. Fondness filled the eyes of every male in the room, but none shone brighter than Shownu’s at the domestic sight of you holding Hanna.

“Mama! Preee!”

“Hanna! Preee!” You repeated back, Eskimo kissing her until she squealed. Turning to Shownu, your eyes sparkled. “So, this was your way. Having our babysitting crew clean up.”

“Imagine!” Kihyun exclaimed. “I come home to clean and my wife sends me to my friend’s house where I have to clean some more.” The smile on his face indicated his jest, you knew he volunteered as soon as he stepped in the door.

“Minhyuk! Stop eating everything.” You scolded him right in the act, his eyes wide and mouth full of dip. “You boys eat me out of house and home.”

“It’s so you have an excuse to go on a date!” Minhyuk mumbled.

You rolled your eyes. “Yeah, because a grocery trip is the ideal date.”

The boys had come over numerous times — you couldn’t keep them away if you tried. Not that you minded, but babysitting nights were the same as movie nights, meaning you needed to cook for an army. Or a group of men. 

With that thought in mind, you frowned. “Where’s Kyunnie?”

“Right here,” Your brother grumbled, sarcasm dripping from his words.

“He’s with Jooheon. They’re out for a walk, while the rest of the boys are on their way.” Kihyun supplied helpfully as he picked your daughter out of your arms.

“Honeyyyy!” She sang out, eyes lighting up at the mention of Jooheon.

“Oh! Honey! Add that to the list!” You shouted, remembering suddenly. 

“Add what?” Shownu opened his phone, eyebrows wrinkled in concentration.

“Honey.”

“Yeah?”

You blinked at each other and the rest of the boys looked around before bursting into laughter.

“They’re so dumb.”

“Ah, to be in love.”

“Shut up, Minhyuk. You _are_ in love.”

Your husband had that face where he looked like a lost puppy, making anyone in the near vicinity wanting to scoop him up and tell him it’s okay — you included. Somehow, the boys were immune to it.

Jooheon, the cause of confusion, burst into the door with a very _muddy_ Kyunnie straining excitedly on his leash. You felt your husband wrap his arms around you, resting his chin on top of your head.

“Ignore it. We have to leave now or we never will.”

The angst of your poor house getting destroyed resonated deeply within you, but your husband had a point. It was only chaos. You still weren’t sure how all the wives were able to go on that one retreat without any major destruction was legendary. Well. There was that one broken window at Kihyun’s house. And a dent in the wall at yours.

You eyed the picture frame that rested over top of it on your way to the door vehemently. Turning to Jooheon struggling to hold a flailing Kyunnie in his arms and the rest messing around in the kitchen, you took a deep breath. They would be fine. You’ve done this before. You had insurance.

“Please, just… don’t burn the house down. Clean it up as best as you can. Make sure Hanna is —”

“Go [Y/N],” Changkyun urged, practically pushing you out the door and onto your lawn. “We’ll be _fine_. You’re going _grocery shopping_ and will be back before she’s even tucked in.”

“Or not. You could… just… get distracted. You know how adults get when —”

You watched in mild amusement as someone dragged Minhyuk in by the collar of his t-shirt. Almost thirty years old and they still acted like rowdy teenagers. But when it came down to it, you knew you could trust them with your precious daughter. 

The door slammed shut and you pretended you couldn’t hear the rising sound of male voices. As you went to make your way towards your car, Shownu grabbed your hand and spun you into a comforting embrace against his firm chest. 

“Hanna was right, you do look ‘preee’.”

“Ah, so you’re starting to get the hang of interpreting.”

“Yeah.”

Despite his good intentions of listening and paying attention, he’d be the first to admit he still didn’t quite get what Hanna was sprouting out. But as of recent, it seemed like his skills had paid off, picking up odds and ends to put context together. 

“Why thank you, _honey_.” You reached up to cup his cheek and draw him into a sweet kiss. “I guess it’s true that children do change your life.”

“All for the better, of course. We had our fun and now we go through the motions of life.”

You stayed in your hug for a while, reveling in the peace of the outdoors where just you and him existed. Simple and quiet.

“Ahem.”

Until a throat cleared.

“Hello, Hyungwon.” You mumbled, no need to open your eyes to recognize his tone. You felt Shownu shuffle to the side, granting his tall friend entry to the house.

“Careful love, you’ll ruin your pretty makeup.” Wonho’s smooth voice warned while you rubbed your head into your husband’s chest, his smile blinding once you looked up to be met with his blinding grin. You stuck your tongue out at him and he laughed.

Shownu just shook his head, used to Wonho’s playful flirting. “Okay _love_ , we really do have to go now.”

“Bye boys,” you waved. “Please behave.”

Dinner was simple yet sentimental. The same place where you’d gone on your first date that turned into a lifetime promise was nothing but a simple restaurant. But it brought back memories, both good and bad, of times when you’d never ever envisioned you’d where you’d end up. Not that you’d have it any other way, you mused as you took in the breathtaking view that was your husband.

Even trips to the grocery store were tiny treasures you’d one day look back at. Sure, who liked shopping? But when it was the few precious moments you got to share with Shownu. Maybe it was also you two who acted like teenagers — still caught up in the wonders of love. Sure, the honeymoon phase was long over but the spark never died even in the most mundane of times.

When you’d returned, the house was quiet, almost _too_ quiet. You weren’t worried per se, but your mom instincts kicked into play. Hanna was supposed to be asleep and in bed by now, but normally the boys would be talking, intent on seeing who could shush each other the loudest.

“[Y/N],” Shownu whispered from the entrance of the family room. “You have to see this.”

Tiptoeing to his side, you peeked in, instantly melting at the sight. Illuminated by the TV as it silently played commercials lay six grown men with quiet snores coming out of their mouths. Kyunnie was curled up on Jooheon’s chest, his small frame and snow-white fur rising and falling at the same pace that the man’s chest breathed rhythmically. 

And in Minhyuk’s arms was Hanna, fast asleep with her thumb in her mouth, content and safe in the presence of her beloved uncles. You noted the state of cleanliness, even smelling a faint lemon scent you were sure was Kihyun’s doing.

Stepping out, you nudged Shownu. “Should we tell their wives that they won’t be home tonight?”

“Nah, our princess needs to sleep in her proper throne.” 

With quiet steps, your husband managed to safely pluck Hanna out of Minhyuk’s grip without causing her to stir. Smiling broadly, he made his way to your shared bedroom leaving you to kick the boys out.

One by one, they blearily opened their eyes to your well-timed kicks, and one by one they filtered out of your house. With a cold water in each of their hands and an appreciative hug, you thanked them for their hard work. 

Crawling into bed, you sighed in contentment. Hanna was thankfully still sound asleep and as Kyunnie wiggled his way between you and Shownu, you gazed at him with a tired smile on your face. He clasped his hand around yours, eye smile matching the moon that hung in the sky and just as bright.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

And with those shared sentiments that were as powerful as the love forged between your little family, you both fell into a dreamless, restful sleep. Who needed to dream when you had everything you ever wanted and needed?

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t think I’d write a Shownu fic! Pleasantly surprised… I thought he’d fit the concept well.  
> It’s also my first official second-person POV.


End file.
